PROJECT SUMMARY (ENRICHMENT PROGRAM) The University of Pennsylvania's DDRCC is the Center for Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (CMSDLD). The CMSDLD's vision and missions revolve around interdisciplinary, innovative and impactful scientific research that is translated into understanding human health and ameliorating human diseases and disorders. The CMSDLD catalyzes advances in scientific research through a comprehensive and vibrant library of integrated educational and training programs. These enrichment programs bring together Center members to foster new research directions, promote the professional, academic and scientific development of Center associate members, host weekly research seminars/joint lab meetings/journal clubs/Advances in Technology series, host Visiting Professorships (monthly), build upon a history of growing Endowed Lectureships, and highlight a didactic series of academic skills workshops (for Center associate members and trainees) as well as a new Introduction to Molecular Biology course (for Center lab personnel that are new to science). In addition, our CMSDLD is at the vanguard of training programs spanning undergraduate students (NIDDK R25 training grant in GI basic sciences and an NIH R25 training grant in GI clinical sciences under review), medical students (MD year out programs, as well as the largest MD PhD program in the country), graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows (two NIH T32 training grants). Our CMSDLD members hold various leadership positions in all these endeavors, thereby ensuring the development and maturation of a ?pipeline? of young scientists for future engagement in digestive, liver and pancreatic diseases research. Finally, our CMSDLD emphasizes gender, diversity and inclusion in all its pathways, and is committed to successful outcomes in this context as well.